


A Gift to Complete the Family.

by myblueworld



Series: A Life to Live Together [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: It's been a little more than 3 months after their wedding when Joe gives David a surprise as a wedding gift.





	

The idea has started crossing Joe's mind a few times even before he asked David to marry him. But the idea gets even stronger when they started planning the wedding.

David never say anything about that. Nor giving a hint about that (or maybe it’s just Joe being oblivious sometimes). But Joe can see it from the way David has a different smile every time one of their teammates brings their kids to the training ground or the stadium. Joe can see how there is another light in David’s eyes every time he bows his head down to talk with the mascot holding his hand before they walk out to the pitch. And to be honest, instead of getting jealous of Kun, Joe is more jealous of Benji. Every now and then, David will point at something that he says reminds him of Benji, either when they see a commercial showing on TV, or when they are in the supermarket to do grocery shopping. David is the only one who is patient enough to play hide-and-seek with the hyperactive Jesus Navas. The junior one, of course.  And Joe swears that David is the only one that can hold Asier for more than five minutes before the toddler starts crying.

So in one morning, a few months before their wedding, he wakes up and the first thing that crosses his mind is he’s going to do it.

He turns his head to look at David who’s laying right next to him. He’s still sleeping peacefully, his hair sticks out everywhere, falls all over his forehead. Even until now, that simple sight of David sleeping next to him can still make Joe strangely feels breathless. Because it still amazed Joe to know that David is _his_. That they have each other.

Moving carefully so he won’t wake David up, Joe picks his phone from the nightstand. He starts typing a message and sends it.

Right on time. Because just when he puts his phone back, he can hear David’s mumbling his name. He flips on his side, as David looks at Joe with a pair of sleepy eyes.

“Good morning, David.” Joe greets his soon-to-be-husband. He smiles as he leans to kiss David's forehead.

“You’re up early,” David says, voice still a bit raspy from the sleep. He lazily puts his hand on Joe's waist, and softly srokes it. “Do you have any plan today?”

“Nothing really special,” Joe says, playing with the strands of David’s hair. “But I’ll have some tea with Milly this afternoon.”

“Oh, okay,” David says. “Say hi to him from me.”

*******

 

 

“Charles, you have to know that it needs a lot of works, and responsibility,” James says seriously.

Joe nods. “I know that.”

“But Charles, are you sure that you’re ready for this?” James asks, keeping his eyes at Joe.

“I am,” Joe says. “And I know that he is ready too. Both of us are ready for this, Milly.”

James says nothing. But he keeps staring at Joe, like he’s thinking whether he should believe in Joe or no.

“Milly, listen,” Joe says. “I know that there were times when I acted like some sort of a stupid frat boy, and did something that I usually regret the next day. But I’ve changed, Milly.”

This time, James tugs his lips up into a smile.

“Yeah. I can see that, Charles,” he says. “Ever since you and David are together, I can see how much you have changed.”

“Yes, I have changed. And I really want to do this. For me, and especially for David. For both of us,” Joe says, trying to convince James. “I am ready, Milly. I’ll do whatever needed, all the requirement, paper works and stuffs.”

James takes a deep breath, and lets out a sigh. Much to Joe’s relief, James nods with a smile on his face.

“Okay, then. Let’s do this,” he says.

Joe grins. Having James helping him is a small first step. A small step. But it means that he’s really starting it.

“So,” Joe says, trying not to sound too excited. “Where do we start?”

“I’d say, for the first step, let’s review the requirements needed.”

When Joe gets back to their house later in the evening, he has a folder with a bunch of papers in it. He keeps it carefully in the last drawer of the cabinet in their living room. He knows that it’s a place that David never touches.

*******

 

“Joe?”

Hearing David’s voice calling him, Joe quickly closes the folder to cover the paper that he is reviewing. Joe turns his head and smiles at David.

“You’re not going to bed yet?” David asks.

Joe glances at the clock on the wall. “Later, love,” he says. “You can go ahead. I’ll go to bed in 30 minutes.”

David pouts a little. “You’ve been quite busy lately,” he says. “And what is that?” he asks, gesturing with his chin to the folder laying on the dining table in front of Joe.

“This?” Joe looks at the folder, and pushes it away from him. “Uhm. James asked me to help him with something about his foundation,” Joe tries making up a reason.

Luckily, David seems to believe in him. Instead of asking another question about the folder, he walks to the chair that Joe is sitting on. With a swift movement, he sits on Joe’s lap, and rubs the side of his head to Joe’s chest.

“But the bed is too cold for me alone,” David whines. He looks up at Joe, wearing an innocent expression. But the glint in his eyes shows that what he has in mind is not really an innocent thing. Joe laughs lightly, and puts a steady hand on David’s back. He places a quick kiss on the tip of David's nose.

“Just for a while, babe. Okay?” Joe says, even though David starts running his hand up and down Joe’s chest, making him shivers. “Won’t be long, I promise,” he says, and kisses David’s cheek.

“Thirty minutes is too long to wait. Way too long,” David says. His hand sneaks in Joe’s shirt, and his finger traces Joe’s waist. He smirks smugly when Joe inhales sharply.

“David…” Joe sighs. His lower stomach dangerously starts swirling inside. “It’s not that long…”

David nuzzles his head against Joe’s chest. Then he slides up, and his lips traces the side of Joe’s neck.

“Why don’t you make it fifteen minutes?” David whispers. He skillfully runs the tip of his nose along Joe’s neck.

“Twenty minutes, and that’s the final offer,” Joe says, even though his breathing starts getting shallow.

David huffs. “Okay. But not a minute longer than that,” David says.

“Not even half a minute longer, babe,” Joe says.

David teasingly bites the tip of Joe’s ear. A sigh that is more like a soft moan escapes from Joe’s lips.

“I’ll start counting now,” David says as he slides down from Joe’s lap.  After flashing another small smirk at Joe, David walks away.

Joe takes a deep breath, trying to get himself together again. He glances again at the clock. He has roughly 19 minutes now.

Joe reaches out for the folder, and opens it. There are still so many things to prepare and do, but Joe is determined to do this. And nothing can stop him from doing it.

*******

Joe stops their car. David turns his head at Joe.

“So. Are we there yet?”

“Not yet. The place that we’re going to is still a block away.”

David raises his eyebrows in confusion. “So why we stop here?”

Joe stares at David for a while.

“Because I need to tell you why I am doing this.”

David chuckles. “Oh, great. An explanation. I’ve been waiting for that.”

Joe smiles slightly. He only told David that he’s taking him to a place for a surprise. And no matter how David asked him, he said nothing more.

Joe takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.

“David, I know that we’ve been married for like… about three months now?”

“Three months, one week, and three days,” David says. “Not that I’m counting, though.”

“So,” Joe continues. “This surprise, it’s my wedding gift for you.”

David’s eyes widened, and then he laughs. “But I thought that sophisticated kitchen stuff and interior are your gift for me,” he says, the laughter now lingers as an amused smile on his lips.

Joe tilts his head to the left. “Well, that too. But this…” he pauses. He locks his eyes on David. “This, is something more than that. Much more than that.”

David stares at him with questions in his eyes.

Joe turns again to face the steering wheel. “So. Ready?”

“Yeah,” David nods. “I think I’m ready.”

It only takes another five minutes for them to reach the destination.

“Okay,” Joe stops the engine. “Here we are.”

David quickly turns his head to the window, to look at the sign of the building. Two seconds later, he gasps. With widened eyes, he turns his head again to look at Joe.

“We’re… we’re having a kid?” he asks with a shaky voice.

“Yes,” Joe nods. “We’re adopting a kid.”

“Joe…” David whispers with trembling lips. His eyes start to look glassy.

“I’ve done most of the paper work and some of the requirements. I’ve started doing this even before the wedding, and Milly helped me a lot. Basically most of the paper works are done, but we still need to do a number of things together, as a couple.” Joe explains.

In front of him, David still stares at him. Like he is still processing what Joe told him. Like he’s trying to make sure that this is true.

“You… This… We’re really doing this?” he says, his voice heavy with emotions.

“Yes, David. We’re really doing it.” Joe nods. He smiles softly, taking David’s hand to hold it. “We’re adopting a kid. We’re going to have a complete family.”

The next second, David throws himself at Joe, his arms around his husband.

“Oh my God, Joe.”

Joe’s chest is full with something warm as he gently rubs David’s back up and down.

“I hope you’re happy,” he says.

“Happy?” David lifts up his head. “I… Happy is not even close, Joe,” he says. David shakes his head. “God, you have no idea. I can’t even find the words.”

He looks at Joe and the warm light in his eyes makes Joe’s heart forgets to beat for a second or two.

“I thought marrying you is already the best thing ever happened to me. But… you keep on making it better and better, Joe.”

Joe opens his mouth, trying to say something. But David already leans forward. One hand on Joe’s cheek and the other hand holding Joe’s head on the back, David kisses him deeply.

When David pulls back, slightly breathless, he stares at Joe.

“Thank you, Joe…” he says, more like whispering.

Joe nods. “Anyway, you will have an interview with the officers from this adoption agency in thirty minutes. So I think we should get out now.”

David nods excitedly. He leans again to press another quick kiss on Joe’s lips. David opens the door, and gets out of the car.

Joe gets out of the car, and walks to stand next to David. David is looking at the name sign of the adoption agency, still looking dazed.

“Ready?” Joe asks, and reaches out for David’s hand.

“Ready.” David turns to look at him, and smiles. A smile of pure happiness and it’s the most wonderful thing that Joe have ever seen in this world.

David holds his hand back, lacing their fingers.

“Let’s do this,” Joe says. He brings David’s hand to his lips, and kisses his wrist.

“Together,” David adds.

Hands holding each other, they walk to the entrance of the building.

Joe knows it. He’s ready. David is ready. They both are ready, to make another step that will complete their family.


End file.
